PinkieDan : I HATE EVERYTHING BUT YOU
by Salvo1985
Summary: A DAN VS MLP CROSS OVER.


PINKIEDAN: I HATE EVERYTHING BUT YOU

BY TMNTFAN85

Dan stood at the front door of sugar cube corner. he shuddered as the cold wind blew. he wore a jacket. provided by twilight sparkle who, pretty much used her magic to give him clothing...and...the odd food he eats.

Dan scratched his head as he glared at the window of the door. inside he could see the hyper pink mare staring back. smiling wide and with joy. dan's green eyes shift down, trying to avoid it. yet he felt her clear blue eyes staring at him, he gave out a frustrated sigh. and pushed open the door.

as soon as he entered no sooner was pinkie on top of him. nose to nose. "heya Danny! how are ya? did you sleep good? where did you get the coat? did you get that thing i gotcha? is it neat or what? i found it on the street the other day, oh and then there was this pony, i poked at him and he groan and mumbles about wanting crack, what is crack? do you know? is it good? it sounds dirty though!" Dan growled and shoved her off. "Goddammit pinkie, can't i walk in with out you pouncing me and asking me questions?" he dusted himself off. "don't you know questions are a danger to you and a burden to me?"

pinkie blinked a few time and put a hoof to her chin in thought. "but if we don't ask questions how do we learn...?" Dan crossed his arms. "by looking up a book." pinkie looked at him confused. "but a book doesn't tell me how your day went. or how you feel."

Dan sighed. "look, do you have my apple danish or what?" she beamed and bounced away, in a moment she return with the warm crust of golden danish, the finest crafted, and most golden treat, smeared in frosting and fresh apples. Dan drooled and with grabby fingers snatched it and took a bite out of it, he eyed her and asked. "this is none dairy right?"

she nodded but stopped, and thought about it. "uhm..." Dan slowly frown and stared at her. he waited a moment. "...christian god help you if you...AGH!" he held his stomach. "nngh..." his eyes crossed as he toppled on the floor in pain. "...ppink...ie...ppiiieeee!" pinkie pie gasped "oh my gosh! i'm so sorry! i made a batch with no milk, and with milk, i must have gotten them mixed! i'm so sorry Danny!" her eyes were large and watery. Dan clawed the floor grunting, clenching his teeth in both pain and anger. "mmmmmOTHER fffffUCKER!" He curled up in agony "damnit...agh! i told you to make sur...ARGH! to seperrr-ate them!" pinkie loomed over pouting. "i was distracted...see, Mrs. cake and Mr. cake were making weird sound upstairs, i went to check-" Dan grab her fur and pressed nose to nose glaring at her with tears of anguish. "...my medicine pinkie pie!" she gasped. "OH YEA!" She zipped to her room- zipped back with a bottle of dan's special medicine for disgruntled tummies that can't handle milk. Dan snatched it and tried to open the top. veins pulsing from the corner of his skull, struggling to open it. "damn you..open! who ever thought of child proof bottle tops should be dragged out and shot!" pinkie pie gently took it from her mouth, she held it with both hooves and and grip the top, pressing the bottle on the floor and grip it with her teeth and pushing it and twisting it open. dan watched her then reached and grab the bottle and swigged the liquid stuff, throwing his head back as he did so, before panting, sitting there, breaking a sweat. slowly his gut was calming down.

pinkie pie smiled wide at him. Dan glared. "i hate you sometimes." pinkie pouted at him soulful eyes with brim of tears. "don't say that Danny, you're my best friend." Dan rolled his eyes. "everyone is your best friend," he raised a finger. "and if you correct me with 'everypony' " i swear, I'll turn your gummy into a pair of boots!" pinkie lower her head, an her hair unpoofed and became straight. she turn away from him and lower her head. dan rolled his eyes. "and i suppose your gonna go emo on me and start cutting your self? you know that's a sign of insanity right?" he snorted. "not to mention weak." he turn his head away from her. annoyed at her sudden change of mood. pinkie just sniffed and softly wept. "you don't like me do you?" dan sighed gritting his teeth. "i don't like anyone! for fucks sakes i tolerate your friends and you. be lucky." he turn and looked at the sad eyes of Diane pie. her face was of pure saddness tears streaming down, Dan uncrossed his arms mouth slowly loosen to small frown. his eyes shift down again. his mind thinking. "but..." he spoke softly, "i do trust you...why do you think your in charge of my medication?" pinkie looked at him and scooted closer. "so does that means you like me?" she urged. he coughed and cleared his throat. "...promise not to tell?" she nodded, while slowly doing the gesture. "cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye." Dan flinched at this. god he hated that. but he knew that was an official thing about promises. especially pinkie pie promises.

Dan open his mouth to say something, but it wouldn't come out. he closed his mouth-then open to try again. at this point he was getting pissed. his face turn red for a moment, fists clenched. he looked at pinkie whom, was still in a sad state. he couldn't say it. it was beneath him. but what he was about to do would...be about the same. but it was easier than saying it. he firmly grip her cheeks and pulled and kissed her furr'd soft mouth feeling her leather line lips. -pinkie's pie felt herself hot her hair puffed up as she smiled into the kiss, and hugged him close, kissing back, Dan begin to get a little aggressive. pinkie stopped him he paused and calm down. "...so...yea...i do...a lot...i trust you and i...may have fffff...ffffff" he paused. "oh you know what i mean!" he crossed his arms and turn his head away, growling. pinkie pie laughed and hugged him nuzzling her neck. he stiffen but relaxed as he felt her warm nuzzling. he blushed. "so...don't tell anyone...or i'll burn down you're store.." he grumbled. she giggled and kissed his nose. "i won't Danny" Dan growled. "and stop calling me Danny. i hate that...reminds me of my grandmother...that conniving witch..."

pinkie pie smiled, - a moment later both sat eating none dairy pecan pie (did it need milk? i dunno) while drinking soy chocolate milk.

all was fine, and all was well. til rainbow dash was at the window teasing them. "hahaha. oh man. you two dating or something?" she pointed. "you are aren't you?" pinkie blushed. " ..um...i promise i wouldn't say..." rainbow dash snorted, dan growled at the pink mare. "pinkie!" pinkie pie blushed redder. "awh Danny, you never said i couldn't tell anypony." there is was again, 'anypony' 'Danny' that boiled his blood. with a grunted and a growl he flipped the table down and kicked the pie across the room cussing and muttering as he stomped away fuming. pinkie pie smiled and bounced, following. "awh Danny don't be so mad! smile! comon smile!" dan snarled. "DON'T CALL ME DANNY!" As they left to the other room, pinkie pie trying to cheer him up, dan arguing with her, rainbow dash on the floor laughing her flank off.

The End


End file.
